Devil Inside
by Night's Dead Fantasy
Summary: Vanitas is released into the worlds again, and plans to wreck havoc- when he meets a peculiar and lovely 18 year old Fuu, with a sadistic nature that challenges his own. This is what happens. A lot. Of blood.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness

It filled his veins and pumped through his body. He was made of it, and he loved it. He felt the strength pouring into his muscles. He felt alive again, literally. How long had he been waiting, waiting for his release into the multi-verse? It seemed like ages, long sickening days that blurred to weeks to days to the point he no longer counted the time. Instead, Vanitas just grew angrier. The anger fueled the Darkness, or that was what the raven- haired man liked to think.

All thoughts stopped when he fell out of a portal, onto the cobble stone street. A puddle of liquid darkness fell after him, and covered his naked, scarred body. It moved, slithered around his pale skin until it made itself into clothing, fitting him like a glove. With a slight groan, Vanitas sat up. That hurt. He would once again have to get used to being in his old body.

He rubbed his head, and his glowing yellow eyes scanned his surroundings. Immediately, a scowl found its way to his lips. It was twilight, where the sun seemed to hang in the air and the sky was covered in blended colors of red, orange, pink and such. Little puffy clouds passed by as the wind pushed them on. The whole town was bathed in an orange glow, and it looked like something out of a romance novel.

It was absolutely disgusting.

And it was the perfect place for Vanitas to wreck havoc and chaos. He stood, a sadistic smirk on his face now, eyes wild with insane fire. He rolled his shoulders back, and took a step forward—to get hit in the back of the head with a Frisbee. He stumbled forward a bit, and with a low growl, he spun around to find… children, annoying little things that were giggling their bosoms off. Vanitas smiled, leaning back from his fighting stance. He picked up the Frisbee, and proceeded to walk over to the children. He held out the Frisbee to them. They gave each other a puzzled look, and when one went to grab them, Vanitas threw the neon green thing onto the highest building he found. He snickered as he walked off.

Too bright, it was too bright. Blinded by the source of the warmth and light, a slender, pale arm raised itself up to block it out from the eye, the other hidden by bangs. This girl, with long steel blue hair and crimson red eyes, stood in the street with her school messenger bag held close to her hip. She turned away from the sun, her hair seeming to shimmer in the sun's ray, and her pale skin glowed, like fresh fallen snow. It didn't help that the school blouse she wore was white; it just made her seem paler.

With a sigh, she made her way up the hill to the sandlot. Her face never relaxed, nor tensed. It remained in its emotionless state, like nothing in the world could alter it, or rather; she didn't care enough to express any emotion.

The sandlot was empty, which was odd at this time. By now, Seifer would already pick a fight with the blonde, Hayner, and his friends. Perhaps she should have just gone home to change. With yet another soft sigh, she dropped her bag on one of the benches and took a seat, crossing her legs in a lady like fashion. It was only a few minutes when Seifer's loud, obnoxious laughter filled the sandlot, striding in with his 'friends' by his side. He looked over at the steel- blue haired girl and frowned.

"Your late, Fuu." He grunted, setting his struggle bat on his shoulders. Fuu just shrugged. The older boy grunted, and went back to his friends. As of late, Fuu had been distancing herself from her 'friends'. They weren't really friends, in her opinion. They were just people who got stuck together during the war and were now stuck together as they tried to live normal lives. Fuu reached behind her head, pretending to scratch it, when she actually touched the numbers tattooed on the back of her neck. 032651, a number she would never forget. She pulled her hand away and folded both on her lap.

That's when she noticed the dark figure out of the corner of her eye. Black hair, taller than her, and wearing some black and red vein-y thing on his body. A threat, her mind raced, going back to the old days of war. She wanted to look at him and find his weak points, take him apart piece by piece in her mind, finding ways to make whoever it was scream. She closed her eyes quickly and pushed the thoughts of her darker self aside. She had put that side away in storage in a pathetic attempt of trying to be 'normal', though her darker self reminded her that the numbers on her neck said otherwise.

"HEY!" Seifer's voice interrupted her thoughts, and her eyes shot open. Seifer was making his way to the stranger. Fuu sighed. Seifer was not like her, he didn't break down his enemy. Instead, he just went head on and found out their weaknesses through experience... which is why he ended up losing most of the time. Fuu made no move to join the others in ganging up on the stranger; she decided to just watch from the bench. She turned her head, and raised an eyebrow. His hair was jet black, his eyes a glowing yellow that seemed deathly bright in the shadows in which he stood. There was a odd symbol on his chest—in fact, all of his clothing was odd. It was a design you would more than likely find on those anime shows, and not here. He had pale skin, almost as pale as hers, from what she could see. His pale lips turned up into a smirk; Fuu couldn't help but notice that his muscles seemed to tense slightly as Seifer approached him. He was going to attack.

Well, this was rather amusing. His first fight and it seemed he was going to fight someone weaker than him. Oh well, as long as he got to kill.

"Hello…" Vanitas greeted, if could be called a greeting. His eyes were cold and reproachful, his stance slightly threatening. He could feel all their eyes on him—and another set off to the side that was not in his line of view, as he focused on the three men—well, two and a midget. The one with the black beanie only glared at the other, trying to size him up.

"Who are you? You're new around here, get off our turf." Seifer growled threateningly. Vanitas' eyes widened and he burst into laughter. The others looked at him, taken aback. "I'm serious, get out or the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee will show you a thing or two." Vanitas only laughed harder, a hardly sane laugh that echoed off the walls of the sandlot. Enraged, Seifer pulled out his struggle bat and struck the man right on his head. The laughter cut off. It was eerily silent without it. Vanitas stood there, with a Struggle bat being pushed hard against his forehead. He didn't even stumble. A sick smile grew upon his lips, showing off his teeth, eerie, really eerie.

Then, it was so quick that it took a moment to process. He was fast, unbelievably fast. His right hand smacked away the struggle bat to the right, and his left hand rose up and connected with Seifer's face, throwing the younger man flying back. Vanitas snickered darkly, the brown skinned boy and midget slowly backing away. They were frightened. He took in their fear with great joy, before taking a step towards them. They jumped back, yelling something, before scrambling off. He suddenly became aware of a presence off to his side with some amusement and turned to whoever it was. He raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised that this woman was still here- he looked her up and down, almost smirking—and in a school uniform none the less.

"I'm feeling merciful…" He purred as he took slow steps towards her. "So, if I were you, I'd get my ass out of here." He chuckled, putting a finger under her chin and lifting her head up. He tilted his head, and stared. Her visible eye was a crimson red, a color he'd never seen before, thinking his eyes were unique. He kind of liked them, the way it contrasted against her pale skin. "Hn…" He grunted softly. A small, strong hand grabbed his, and he felt like his bones were crushing as she held his hand in an iron grip. She smiled- a sadistic smile- as she grabbed the back of his head with her other hand and brought it down against her knee with a loud, sickening crack. The petite woman threw him away like a ragged doll with no purpose. Vanitas was stunned, falling back with slight wide eyes. He held his broken jaw as the darkness worked quickly to fix it. He growled softly and stood, spitting blood to the side.

Oh, now it was on.


	2. Chapter 2

Fuu rose from the bench, dropping her bag to the floor. Her eyes never left his, and that sadistic smile on her pale lips remained. She watched the man with raven hair as he rose from the floor, his fists clenching, unclenching, muscles tensing under the black vein-like suit. He took a step forward- she tore through the space between them, her fist raised and aimed at his face. He barely had time to block or dodge, resulting in a loud crack as his nose broke.

"Fuck!" He cried, stumbling back.

Fuu took a step forward again and threw her fist but this time he caught it. He pulled her towards him and punched for her face. She manuvered herself around the clenched fist- damn he was fast—and raised her knee to her chest before shooting her foot out. Thank god for tights under the kilts. She pushed him away from her, bringing her fists up again as he stumbled back and regained his balance. There was a smirk still on his lips, and that was utterly annoying. It grew as he launched himself at her faster than before. She up-ed her speed as he threw fist after fist, kick after kick at him. Whatever he threw, she threw back at him. He blocked her, and it was like watching a graceful yet lethal dance unfold. Each moved with precise aim, each blocked just before they were hit. Fuu's movements were flowing, the wind personified as she twisted herself out of the way, and bent back to dodge a too close punch, spun on the balls of her feet. The raven haired man was rougher, harsher, his movements always for the kill and filled with physical insanity. He let out a laugh as the dance went on—and finally, Fuu got a step ahead. He grabbed her wrist, she raised her foot and settled it on his bent knee- where she spun and slammed her foot hard in his face. He let her go and stumbled back with a grunt. Temporarily blinded, he didn't see her follow up, a series of graceful and powerful roundhouses, quick as lightning. He tried to block- tried being the keyword. He didn't expect a petite woman like her to be this tricky to fight. With one final launch of her foot to his gut, he flew back into a building, and fell to his knees. Fuu watched him for a moment, before scoffing and turning her back on him.

She panted, and licked her lips, unclenching her tightened fists. In all of this, Seifer had disappeared. Not like it mattered, she'd see him later.

She saw the Keyblade tear through the front of her shirt before she felt it. There was a sick sound of flesh ripping, bones breaking and blood gushing out all at once. Then came the pain. Fuu let out a scream as the pain took a hold after the initial shock. Her scream was caught off as blood filled her lung, the blade having torn a cut through the flesh. She spit out the blood that came up her throat. It was salty and metal-y and it made her sick.

Vanitas chuckled darkly as he watched the blood pour profoundly out of the wound and onto the white blouse she wore.

"Oopsie~" He mocked, laughing harder. He twisted the blade slightly inside her, and watched her clench her fists and try to hide her pain. "Does it hurt? Good." He twisted it further and she still refused to cry out. He couldn't see her face- where those ruby jewel eyes filled with tears? He wanted to know and—

She was laughing. Her shoulders were shaking slightly, either from crying or laughing, but he could hear her high pitched and dark and sadistic laugh, breathless but there. It… it gave him chills. She turned her head to look over at him, those ruby eyes wide with sick amusement. Her lips were stained red from spitting out her own blood, and the way it looked on her pale skin…

"Do I scare you?" She whispered her voice thick with mockery. "Good." She licked her lips, staring at him, before she stepped forward and ripped the blade out of herself. Blood gushed out now like a waterfall of beautiful red onto the cream floor. Slowly, the smaller woman turned, her eyes wide with blood lust and red lips curled into a sickly sweet smile.

It's when he caught movement in the hole in her chest did he actually notice the black substance moving inside her; darkness, working within her to mend the torn muscle and replacing the blood. He never knew the darkness could dwell in someone else like that, it chilled him that there was someone similar hiding here in this town.

The wind suddenly started up fiercely, almost knocking him off his feet. In her right hand she summoned a blue chakram, the blades designed to resemble wind in Japanese paintings. She got into a fighting stance, left arm resting against her waist and right arm raised slightly, the chakram somewhat obscuring her face.

"Let's play."

She launched herself at him, faster this time. She sliced at his chest, gracefully dodging his counter strike. He was moving too slowly, he needed to move his fucking feet! With a growl, he blocked a downward swing, then another swing. He sliced his Keyblade through the air at her diagonally, she easily side stepping the attack. Vanitas' eyes locked onto her eyes. They seemed darker, wild and wanting blood. It was... kind of intriguing, and he liked it. He found that there was a smirk of amusement on his face and she was returning it with a smirk of her own. She took this moment as an advantage and suddenly dropped, kicking his feet from under him. He fell onto his back- he noted he seemed to fall a lot around her...- and instantly she was on him, and there was no mercy as she sliced and ripped through his flesh with the blades. She aimed to kill, and his blood came gushing out. The cuts weren't deep- but they were damn painful and she wasn't stopping. She kept going until he felt like she wouldn't stop until she had cut through his bones and lungs and flesh. Thinking quickly, he shadowed through the floor.

It was eerily quiet as Fuu stood there alone, weapon and sleeves and front covered in dark blood. A bored, emotionless look came onto her face as she slowly regained the control of her blood lust. She raised her hand to her lips and licked the red substance off. Darkness. That much she could taste. With a bored hum, she dismissed her chakram and shouldered her bag. There was no way she would take the main road home; that was attention she didn't need. She slipped into the underground passages and made her way home, small sickly sweet smile on her blood stained lips.

Somewhere on a rooftop, Vanitas was steaming. He paced back and forth as he waited for the darkness to heal the massive amount of wounds he received. He gritted his teeth, his nails dug into his palm- he was beyond enraged! Any weakling would blame it on the fact that he had just woken up, but he was no weakling. He had lost. To a – very intriguing- little girl! He stomped to the side of the building, and watched her disappear into an alleyway.

He'd get his revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Fuu hummed quietly as she unbuttoned the front of her blouse, which could no longer be identified as white. Running a hand between the soft mounds on her chest, she noted that the blood seeped through the fabric and smothered red onto her chest and bra. The petite woman let out a soft sigh as she let the blouse drop to the floor, along with her skirt and undergarments, the fabric of it all simply slipping off easily over the smooth pale skin. The tub was soon filled with warm water that was decorated with the petals of roses. Fuu could spoil herself- she did almost kill someone today. That deserved a reward. Fuu bit her lip as she made herself comfortable in the tub, the warm water washing away the blood from the curves of her body. She closed her eyes, listening to the sinister silence of her home.

However, there was a darkness that lurked outside the woman's home with a deep hatred radiating off of its being.

"I found you… " Vanitas purred to himself as he moved along the shadows. His yellow eyes gleamed with malice when his eyes found the back door of the small home. Darkness seeped out of him and through the keyhole when he placed his hand on the door knob. He hummed silently, before hearing a click that caused a smirk to replace the bored look on his face. Quietly, he made his way in, through the laundry room, the living room, out into the hallway and stopping at the foot of the stairs; the movement of something in water made his smirk grow. Sniffing the air he could detect the dull scent of blood mixed in with the woman's. He tried not to pay attention to it, but in the back of his mind he noted she smelled of roses and magnolia.  
He shook his head to get rid of the scent before making his hushed way up the dark stairs. The whole house was dark as he curtains were pulled shut, save for the soft light that came from an open door down the hall to the left. The closer Vanitas drew to the light, the more the malice and insanity became prominent in his xanthous eyes. He stopped outside the door, not a thought crossing his mind except revenge, and slowly peaked in.

He couldn't stop his eyes roaming her body that was obscured more than he like by the reflection of the candles. Fuu leaned her head forward and moved her hair from her neck to run a hand over the back. He watched, fingers skimming over the numbers. Squinting, he could barely make out the numbers in red. Curiosity itched at the back of his mind as he wondered where she had gotten those from- and where she had gotten those scars. Even in the dim light he could make out a burn scar in the shape of a small hand. A child's hand, maybe. He squinted more as he tried to make out the shape of the other scar on her upper arm, and the wing tattoo's on her back. Fuu suddenly jerked her head towards the door and he barely had the time to move to the safety of the shadows.

"…" She said nothing, getting up from the tub and slipping a towel around her. The water in the tub was a light pink, the blood of the man and hers mixed together as one. Fuu closed the door, and locked it to make sure that whatever she had seen out there wouldn't come inside. Someone was in here house, she was aware of that. She had felt the dark presence not too long ago. She made little puddles of water as she moved about the bathroom, putting on undergarments, a long sleeved t-shirt for the cold night, and shorts that showed off her unmarked legs. After she had combed her hair away from her face, she decided she had made her visitor wait long enough, and turned- to stare into xanthous eyes.

She jumped back with a start, ramming her hip into the counter from surprise. A dark chuckle followed her wince of pain. Had he been watching her! She growled at the idea, staring him down with both red eyes; the one no longer obscured. Vanitas noted there was a faint scar on that eye, running vertically down the middle. The smirk he had before still remained as she watched her. Every muscle in her body was ready to pounce, ready to attack and fight to the death. He leaned into her, his breath warm and falling on her face. A lanky hand moved to her side, gently stroking downwards until it reached the top of her shorts. The smirk grew smug as a finger dipped in, and pulled up the fabric of her panties.

"Well well…" He hummed, tilting his head as he looked down to examine the black lacey undergarment, "I didn't think you'd be that type of girl…" He chuckled again before her knee rammed into his groin area.

"You bitch, that HURT!" He yelped out as he moved back and bent over, hands over his family jewels to protect from any further damage. Fuu smiled slightly, leaning over to barely brush her lips against the shell of his ear.

"Drop dead." Her voice was deadly calm. She leaned back and kicked his face, causing him to fall back with a grunt. Vanitas stood quickly and launched at her faster than the battle before. To say the least, Fuu was unprepared and found hands wrapped tightly around her neck. Her air ways cut off, she could make no scream or protest except to kick and scratch at the hard vein-like material that was his clothing. Fuu's feet aimed at his groin area again, but he lifter her- she was really light- off the ground and slammed her against a wall. He pressed himself up against her, grinning like a mad man while he watched her slowly suffocate. As if that wasn't enough, he pulled back a bit- and began ramming the back of her head against the wall. A crack appeared where her head landed over and over again. Fuu found it difficult to concentrate, her hands flailing out wildly as she fought for focus and air. Finally her hands found his face and she raked her claws down his face, cutting deep into the side of his face and eyelid. Though she couldn't see she could feel the warm blood drip onto her hand and hear him growl. He let go of one hand to fight off the clawing hands which was enough for Fuu. She pulled a fist back and collided her knuckles against his elbow up- a loud crack, and his scream following after.

"HOLY FUCK!" He screamed as he pulled his arm- now broken in two- away from her and stumbled back. He worked quickly to place it back so the darkness within would repair it right. He looked up at Fuu who was leaning against the wall, holding her head as she tried to focus and breathe. Fuu's eyes rolled over tiredly to his face- and she froze. The hatred, the blood lust that danced like hellfire in his eyes and the sinister sneer on his lips made chills run down her spine. She darted for the door, but he was already behind her. He grabbed for her hair, Fuu easily dodged him and darted towards the stairs. He rammed into her back, tackling her down. It was a flurry of arms and legs as they rolled down the stairs, through the kitchen door and Vanitas slamming into the counter. The impact caused knives to fall onto the floor from their wooden perch; Vanitas took advantage of this and gripped the handle of a long sharp knife. Fuu sat up, only to be knocked back down by Vanitas's hands. He straddled her waist and looked down at her with a smirk. "You have a tendency to be a bitch, you know that?" He purred lowly as the shadows moved to hold her wrists down, hands above her head.

"…" was Fuu's answer, accompanied by her famous, bone-chilling glare. He returned it with a cocky smirk and pressed the cold blade against her cheek. He let it run over the skin of her neck, Fuu shivering slightly at this, and down between her breasts. Her glare intensified. He wouldn't dare.  
Vanitas had other plans, though. He pulled the knife back so the tip would poke into her skin in the middle of her chest. He gripped the handle with both hands… brought the blade over his head with a wild, mad grin… and…

"AAAAHH!"

Fuu let out a scream as the blade was stabbed into her chest. She didn't stop screaming. He pulled the blade out and stabbed again and again and again- the sound of slicing through flesh accompanied by the sloshing of blood trying to escape her body but only meeting the blade. Droplets of blood splattered over Vanitas's face, a puddle of blood forming beneath Fuu. Her screams died down quickly and were replaced with whimpers and slight gurgling noises as her lungs and mouth began to over flow with blood. The red stained her lips again as it poured out from her full lips. Finally, with his hands and knife dripping crimson, he let go of the blade, the splash and clatter greeting his ears as it hit the bloody floor.  
"You know…" He began softly, running a hand down the side of her face, "You look exquisite in red." He laughed, pulling his hand down to her chin and moving it up slightly so her half lidded eyes looked up at him. He leaned down, and ran his tongue over her lips, before pressing his lips onto hers. He dipped his tongue into her bloody mouth, exploring it while tasting her blood.

Fuu was well aware of what he was doing, but at this point, she was too weak to move. Weakly, she opened her mouth a fraction more to lend him better access. Her tongue lifted and met with his, rubbing against each other with angry passion, the only thing Fuu could muster up with her wounded body. Vanitas, intrigued by her comply, played with her tongue for a moment then pulled back to lick his lips. She tasted sweet apparently, as he dove in for another bloody kiss. Their lips and tongues moved together, smothering blood in each other's mouth. In all of this, Fuu could have sworn she heard him moan but didn't care either way. He pulled back and grinned with blood stained teeth.

"Too bad you had to die; you could have been fun to play around with…" Vanitas purred. He watched her eyelids flutter a moment, trying to fight off the sleep that came before death. "Sleep~" He purred, before pressing his lips gently onto hers again. With that, Fuu closed her eyes and let the black waters wash over her.

Vanitas, in the mean time, licked away the blood from her face. Her blood really was to his liking, and he lapped up the traces from her pretty face. He stood when he was finished, wiping his mouth with the back of his hands. He stepped over her body, blew a taunting, triumphant kiss down at her and walked out, expecting to never see her face again.

In the darkness of her home, Fuu's hand twitched.


	4. Chapter 4

He groaned, raising a hand and running it down his face. Fuu stood up carefully- not without kneeing the other in the sensitive area, of course- and watched the woman approach slowly. Vanitas grumbled something about women and their hormones, before shuffling up onto his feet and glaring at the woman with pure disgust. "The hell are you doing here!" He called out- god did she move slow- , crossing his arms and scowling.

Maleficent finally took notice of the two, an eerie smile on her face as her eyes widened slightly. She hummed in interest, speeding up her pace a bit and moving in front of them; there she paused, eyes examining the two, mainly Vanitas, a look of slight recognition glowing in her eyes. "I have seen you before…" She said, raising a thin, long hand, a long finger pointing at his chest. "I recognize that symbol… didn't you die…?" She asked, smirking slightly. Fuu just stared, unmoving.

"Didn't you get your ass whooped?" Vanitas retorted hotly.

"Ah, but I am still alive, foolish child~" She grinned evilly, before turning to Fuu. The evil woman paused, tilting her chin up slightly in suspicion. "And you, little girl, what of you?" She paused, taking a step forward. "I sense the darkness in you, not as strong as the imbecile over there," Here, she turned her head with a disapproving frown at Vanitas, then looked back, "But useful none the less." She made a roundabout on Fuu, circling her and taking in her blood soaked figure. Vanitas growled possessively, making Fuu glance his way with a deathly glare. He sneered back.

Maleficent laughed at their actions- a chill falling down Fuu's back like a heavy, cold waterfall. "Tell me child, what is it you desire…" She began, before another rumble filled the air. Maleficent sneered a bit, glancing over her shoulder to the growing darkness down the street. Both youngers' looked towards it, and noticed the yellow dots that seemed to dance in it. Vanitas squinted, taking a step forward… "The hell is that…" He growled lowly, gripping his key blade tighter. Maleficent smiled, reaching up to per the raven on her shoulder.

"Those are my dearest pets of darkness." She cooed, more so talking to the bird perched on her shoulder.

In the moments Maleficent was distracted, Fuu took her chance. This Maleficent character was bothering her; and distracting her opponent from the battle. She turned quickly, and shot her fist out to her face- only for the tall woman to grab her hand like there was nothing behind it, despite Fuu putting a lot of strength in it. Maleficent turned her head down to the shorter femal, a horrifying look of anger crossing the green skinned mistress.

"You dare defy me? Insolent fool! I gave you the offer of darkness, and you spat in my face, you'll pay!" She shrieked, green flames licking at her feet and beginning to grow. In response, the dark horde down the street began to move rapidly forward to their targets. "I am the Mistress of Evil, you will bow before me and BEG." She shrieked, gripping Fuu's wrist and yanking it in an unnatural way. Fuu let out a gasp, beginning to tug her hand free in some poor attempt to escape the Mistress's grip.

Vanitas had been watching on, bored with the display; and envious. His hand twitched slightly, and he gripped the key blade so hard that his knuckles would have been white if seen through his black armour. In a flash, Vanitas slashed at Maleficent, cutting her forearm wide up. Maleficent let out a surprised yelp, letting go quickly and drawing her hand to her body.

"She's mine to kill." He growled with a deadly smirk, reaching out and throwing Fuu behind him. Maleficent scowled deeply, taking a step back as the darkness began to close in on them; taking different shapes and forms. With a slight, prideful grunt, she turned, her cape billowing behind her as she walked into a portal.

"You fools will meet your end soon enough." She hissed, her voice echoing around them as the heartless began to throw them atop Vanitas and Fuu's fallen form.

"Tch, worthless!" Vanitas yelled, as he let out a wave of darkness that destroyed an entire section- which was quickly filled again with the same yellow eyed creatures. Huffing angrily, he let out wave after wave but the damn things continued to fill in the blown away sections effortlessly. "The fucks are these things!" He yelled, looking back to see Fuu struggling with her own wave of heartless- and not faring well. He rolled his eyes, reaching through the creatures and grabbing her hand, then hauled her bloody form up. She cast him a glare, which he smirked off easily. "We're getting out of here." He laughed, before dragging her through- though all she saw was black.

- - -

She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but she was aware of something hard prodding her side. Her eyes fluttered open, taking in the sudden amount of odd greenery, and fresh air that assaulted her sense of smell. Opening her mouth, a groan slipped from her lips. In response, she heard another groan from underneath her and she jolted up- only to stumble forward and cling to a strange, beige tree.

"Why… are woman so… fucking heavy…" She heard behind her, and she glanced over her shoulder, through the tresses of light steel blue hair.

His black outfit stood out against the green and colors of the dirt. He rolled over, grunting softly as he stood and put a hand on his back. He turned, casting a glare at her with narrowed, yellow eyes. "Lose weight, bitch." Fuu made no response, and turned to examine her surroundings. Bamboo trees, foreign leaves, and even the smell of the air… she could detect the slight smoke in it.

Vanitas behind her was pulling these leaves out of his messy locks, growling. He cursed and muttered about how his aim had been thrown off, that the girl was too heavy for her own good, that this and that that- he was really starting to get annoying! A roll of ruby eyes, and she started to shove her way through the bamboo trees, weaving her way with ease. It wasn't a moment later until she heard the beast in black try and crush his way through. "Wait! Where the hell do you think you're going!" He called out—"OW!" A bamboo came back in his face, leaving a red mark on his pale skin. "FUCK! I hate this world!" He growled, as Fuu emerged into another clearing. A few steps out, and she heard a snap, and a loud curse. Looking back… she almost died laughing.

Vanitas had gotten stuck between two rather tight bamboo trees- very strong ones at that. They captured his waist in a tight hold, squishing him into place.

She stared.

And stared.

"… Hahahahahaha! FAT ASS!"

She turned on her heel, and strutted off, leaving him behind.

"FUCK YOU! GET BACK HERE!"

It was going to be a looooong day.


	5. Chapter 5

He groaned, raising a hand and running it down his face. Fuu stood up carefully- not without kneeing the other in the sensitive area, of course- and watched the woman approach slowly. Vanitas grumbled something about women and their hormones, before shuffling up onto his feet and glaring at the woman with pure disgust. "The hell are you doing here!" He called out- god did she move slow- , crossing his arms and scowling.

Maleficent finally took notice of the two, an eerie smile on her face as her eyes widened slightly. She hummed in interest, speeding up her pace a bit and moving in front of them; there she paused, eyes examining the two, mainly Vanitas, a look of slight recognition glowing in her eyes. "I have seen you before…" She said, raising a thin, long hand, a long finger pointing at his chest. "I recognize that symbol… didn't you die…?" She asked, smirking slightly. Fuu just stared, unmoving.

"Didn't you get your ass whooped?" Vanitas retorted hotly.

"Ah, but I am still alive, foolish child~" She grinned evilly, before turning to Fuu. The evil woman paused, tilting her chin up slightly in suspicion. "And you, little girl, what of you?" She paused, taking a step forward. "I sense the darkness in you, not as strong as the imbecile over there," Here, she turned her head with a disapproving frown at Vanitas, then looked back, "But useful none the less." She made a roundabout on Fuu, circling her and taking in her blood soaked figure. Vanitas growled possessively, making Fuu glance his way with a deathly glare. He sneered back.

Maleficent laughed at their actions- a chill falling down Fuu's back like a heavy, cold waterfall. "Tell me child, what is it you desire…" She began, before another rumble filled the air. Maleficent sneered a bit, glancing over her shoulder to the growing darkness down the street. Both youngers' looked towards it, and noticed the yellow dots that seemed to dance in it. Vanitas squinted, taking a step forward… "The hell is that…" He growled lowly, gripping his key blade tighter. Maleficent smiled, reaching up to per the raven on her shoulder.

"Those are my dearest pets of darkness." She cooed, more so talking to the bird perched on her shoulder.

In the moments Maleficent was distracted, Fuu took her chance. This Maleficent character was bothering her; and distracting her opponent from the battle. She turned quickly, and shot her fist out to her face- only for the tall woman to grab her hand like there was nothing behind it, despite Fuu putting a lot of strength in it. Maleficent turned her head down to the shorter femal, a horrifying look of anger crossing the green skinned mistress.

"You dare defy me? Insolent fool! I gave you the offer of darkness, and you spat in my face, you'll pay!" She shrieked, green flames licking at her feet and beginning to grow. In response, the dark horde down the street began to move rapidly forward to their targets. "I am the Mistress of Evil, you will bow before me and BEG." She shrieked, gripping Fuu's wrist and yanking it in an unnatural way. Fuu let out a gasp, beginning to tug her hand free in some poor attempt to escape the Mistress's grip.

Vanitas had been watching on, bored with the display; and envious. His hand twitched slightly, and he gripped the key blade so hard that his knuckles would have been white if seen through his black armour. In a flash, Vanitas slashed at Maleficent, cutting her forearm wide up. Maleficent let out a surprised yelp, letting go quickly and drawing her hand to her body.

"She's mine to kill." He growled with a deadly smirk, reaching out and throwing Fuu behind him. Maleficent scowled deeply, taking a step back as the darkness began to close in on them; taking different shapes and forms. With a slight, prideful grunt, she turned, her cape billowing behind her as she walked into a portal.

"You fools will meet your end soon enough." She hissed, her voice echoing around them as the heartless began to throw them atop Vanitas and Fuu's fallen form.

"Tch, worthless!" Vanitas yelled, as he let out a wave of darkness that destroyed an entire section- which was quickly filled again with the same yellow eyed creatures. Huffing angrily, he let out wave after wave but the damn things continued to fill in the blown away sections effortlessly. "The fucks are these things!" He yelled, looking back to see Fuu struggling with her own wave of heartless- and not faring well. He rolled his eyes, reaching through the creatures and grabbing her hand, then hauled her bloody form up. She cast him a glare, which he smirked off easily. "We're getting out of here." He laughed, before dragging her through- though all she saw was black.

- - -

She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but she was aware of something hard prodding her side. Her eyes fluttered open, taking in the sudden amount of odd greenery, and fresh air that assaulted her sense of smell. Opening her mouth, a groan slipped from her lips. In response, she heard another groan from underneath her and she jolted up- only to stumble forward and cling to a strange, beige tree.

"Why… are woman so… fucking heavy…" She heard behind her, and she glanced over her shoulder, through the tresses of light steel blue hair.

His black outfit stood out against the green and colors of the dirt. He rolled over, grunting softly as he stood and put a hand on his back. He turned, casting a glare at her with narrowed, yellow eyes. "Lose weight, bitch." Fuu made no response, and turned to examine her surroundings. Bamboo trees, foreign leaves, and even the smell of the air… she could detect the slight smoke in it.

Vanitas behind her was pulling these leaves out of his messy locks, growling. He cursed and muttered about how his aim had been thrown off, that the girl was too heavy for her own good, that this and that that- he was really starting to get annoying! A roll of ruby eyes, and she started to shove her way through the bamboo trees, weaving her way with ease. It wasn't a moment later until she heard the beast in black try and crush his way through. "Wait! Where the hell do you think you're going!" He called out—"OW!" A bamboo came back in his face, leaving a red mark on his pale skin. "FUCK! I hate this world!" He growled, as Fuu emerged into another clearing. A few steps out, and she heard a snap, and a loud curse. Looking back… she almost died laughing.

Vanitas had gotten stuck between two rather tight bamboo trees- very strong ones at that. They captured his waist in a tight hold, squishing him into place.

She stared.

And stared.

"… Hahahahahaha! FAT ASS!"

She turned on her heel, and strutted off, leaving him behind.

"FUCK YOU! GET BACK HERE!"

It was going to be a looooong day.


	6. Chapter 6

There were two paths in the forest; one that was covered through heavy vegetation and thick bushes, while the other was clean, wide, and seemed to be used constantly. At the moment, Vanitas was trying to stomp his way through the heavy path parallel to the clear path to show he wouldn't follow a woman. Fuu paid no heed to him, but it was hard to ignore the grunts and soft curses that could be heard from the stubborn male. This caused a slight smirk to raise to her still-blood stained lips; in fact, she was still covered in her own blood, for she had not had the time to change into cleaner clothes before confronting the young man that had tried to kill her. It was a good thing that the road didn't appear to be busy, as someone might have confronted her about the blood splatter. She more than likely appeared as some victim right out of a slasher movie.

"FUCK THIS!"

The voice interrupted Fuu's calming thoughts, and Vanitas burst from the bamboo's, luckily not catching his waist between two bamboos like he had done beforehand. He stumbled before her, and fell to his knees, huffing slightly. She had to stop, with this stubborn… thing, on the road in front of her. Crossing her arms, she glared at him until he looked up- and growled at her, before standing up and dusting himself off.

"Quit staring, you red eyed freak." He snorted, turning away from her and beginning to tread up the path. She made a face at his back, biting back a growl… when she perked up at the sound of something heavy punching its way up the path behind her. Glancing at Vanitas ahead, who hadn't realized something was coming, she thought quickly- and dropped to the ground with a thud. Vanitas looked back, raising an eyebrow at her fallen form and… hesitantly, made his way back.

"Hey, freak. Get up." Flat toned, and very uncaring as he tapped her with his foot. When she didn't move, he let out a groan, "Get up, you stupid woman!" He shouted at her, reaching down and grabbing her arm to pull her up.

"Stop! Let go of her!" Came the shouts of soldiers, who pulled out their swords and falling into an offensive stance. The carriage that Fuu had heard earlier came thudding forward into a stop at the sight before them; a young woman covered in blood, out cold, and being dragged around by some strange looking young man in black.

… not good for Vanitas.

"What! Are you serious, she's fine! Look!" He tugged at her, and in response Fuu let out a groan of pain. Vanitas' eyes widened and he growled at her, shouting, "Stop acting like an idiot and get up!"

"That's enough, criminal! Let her go!" They took a menacing step forward and Vanitas continued to glare at them with a frown of disbelief. Glancing down at the fallen girl, he decided she wasn't worth this stupid nonsense and dropped her, taking a step back into the forest and disappearing. In the back of Fuu's head, she was snickering—until the men picked her up, and carried her to the carriage to place her in the back, putting a blanket over her. She felt two fingers on her throat and a man affirmed she was still alive. The blood was dried, old, they concluded but there was a chance she might be still hurt. Fuu heard men being sent into the forest to chase the suspect, and then the carriage began to lurch forward. Holding back a smirk, she relaxed her body and let herself drift off into a sleep; just because it would convince the soldiers that she had really passed out. From here on, it was smooth sailing until she made it back home…

If she ever did make it back home.

On the other side of the path, in the depths of the forest, Vanitas was making his way through—with the soldiers gaining behind him. He gave a growl forcing his way through and eventually summoning his weapon to his hand and slicing through the bamboos, moving swifter through; leaving behind the soldiers that called for him to stop. "Idiots." He muttered, moving forward to a clearing. Due to not knowing where he was , he could only stand there and wonder; what fucking why did he go now? His yellow eyes scanned the trees, a frown set onto his lips like someone had drawn it on with a permanent marker. Cursing under his breath, he moved to his left and kept going that way, in hopes of finding a way out of the damn forest. Unbeknownst to him, he was walking parallel to the road still. He'd find, as the day wore on, that the forest began to grow sparse, less vegetation and the floor even seemed worn down slightly by feet thudding over it. Vanitas grew weary, gripping his weapon tighter; a dim light in the distance among the rises and falls of the land drew him closer, the sun setting over the horizon and the sky turning dark behind him.

The town he soon arrived in seemed to be preparing for a festival; the people were running around, children in the streets- no one noticed the dark figure slinking in the shadows of the lantern lights. Vanitas held to the alley ways and to the dark sides of the streets and keeping low. He cursed again; this time, because he knew he wouldn't be able to blend into the crowd. They all we wearing the festive outfits from… China, he was guessing. Something like that. He was only guessing; either way, he needed something that would blend into the crowd and his dark armour wouldn't be something that would let him do so. Not too far down the street, one of the brighter stores had their back door open, and no one seemed to be inside. Keeping in a slight squat, Vanitas made his stealthy way to the back door without getting seen. He peeked into the door, watching for a moment. When he saw no one in the hallway, he tip toed in, crouching. He heard some shuffling in one door and the sounds of the festival beginning outside, but other than that it all seemed quiet…

Vanitas pressed his ear to one door, listening for any sound on the other side; when only silence greeted his keen ears, his gloved hand reached for the knob, began twisting it slowly…

"HEY! Why's da back door open!" Came a voice that was far too close for Vanitas' liking.

"Iunno, I didn't do it!"

A hiss slipped Vanitas' lips and he ducked inside, turning quickly to face the room and-

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"SHIT!"

Oops.


End file.
